


Dying Young and Alone

by Thing_Of_Trash



Series: Dying Alone, Living Together [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Holy fuck so much angst, Hurt No Comfort, I promise it gets better, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Sleepy Bois are ghosts, So is Tubbo, Tubbo - Freeform, Tubbo DID start the fire, and in need of a beta lol, ghost au, help im tired as shit, is a medium, only some things get comfort, thank you discord group for helping me with this, their deaths are described and filled with angst and gore, tommyinnit is a little shit, tw gore, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: SBI are ghosts and Tubbo's a medium that can see them
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dying Alone, Living Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001520
Comments: 36
Kudos: 594
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Dying Young and Alone

Wilbur didn't expect his choice to end this horribly. 

It started one day when he and his childhood friend Niki where called into the throne room for a audience with their fathers. He and Niki had been friends since thier kingdoms had reached a peace treaty. The stepped side by side through the doors as they opened, revealing thier fathers in a deep conversation. Once the two entered the talking paused, making Niki fidget nervously, her hands fiddling with her gown. Wilbur reached over to grab one of her hands and flashed her a small smile. She smiled back reluctantly and her shoulders slumped in relief, they promised they would always be together.

"Children." His father's voice rang through the room. He dropped her hand and stood straight, Niki doing the same. "It has come to our attention that the second half of the treaty should now be in action." Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, he had thought they had already signed and completed the treaty. He side eyed Niki who was doing the same to him. "The second part of the treaty was that once both of you were of age, would be Wed to one another." 

Wilbur gasped and his friend put her hands over her mouth. "What?" she whispered into the silent air. He knew what she was feeling, they used to stay up all night whispering to one another about how they would live together in the same castle with their own families and that their kids would be friends with eachother. Wilbur and Niki's husband where supposed to end up as good friends, and Niki and Wilbur's wife would end up as tea buddies, they could talk to eachother about their respective children and annoying husbands. This was not the plan.

He and Niki were immediately dismissed after and went to his room to think. Wilbur layed down on the floor and Niki sat on the bed, her arms wrapped around her stomach and tears in the corner of her eyes. "Niki." He whispered, she didn't appear to hear him as she hadn't responded. He stood and sat next to her on the bed and began running his fingers through her hair. "Niki let's run away." 

She sniffled and turned to look at him It made his heart ache to see someone he considered a sister look like that. He brought her into a hug. "We can run away and change our plan, instead of our families living in a castle we can live in a normal village. We can even make our own house too. Lets leave, yeah?" She nodded into his chest and gripped the sides of his yellow tunic, still shaking with sobs. 

When he woke up he grabbed a bag containing the necessary things for running away, he had acked them last night and he and Niki were ment to meet up at the back castle gates that lead to the forest. Niki was meant to sneak food and water into a bag and he already had other things like blankets, money, weapons, and etc. When he was bout to leave his room he paused and looked at his bedside table. Leaning on it was his guitar, it had painted swirls and designs from when Niki was 10 and wanted to paint everything she could. He closed the door holding one more thing in his hands.

Niki was already waiting once he got to the gate. Her face lit up when he was noticed. "Wilbur!" She whisper yelled, waving her hand a little. He smiled at her gently and held out his guitar. "You brought it!" She gasped, eyes sparkling with joy. Wilbur felt pride fill him when he realised he was the one to make his sister look that happy.

"Let's go, alright?" He smiled at her gently and held out his hands. She took his hand and they flipped up the hoods on their cloaks, then began their trek through the forest.  
____________

Wilbur was barely holding himself back from sobbing as he tried to get the two of them to their campsight. He and Niki had been cornered by bandits and she had been run through with a sword. He stumbled into the clearing, practically dragging her along as he went. Her hair was messy and she had a arm drapped over his neck, she probaly would have collapsed had he let go. He gently lowered them to the ground and layed her across his lap. He began to rumage through their bags for a healing or regen potion. He stopped his frantinc movements when he felt a hand touch his face.

"Wilbur." Niki whispered as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Niki." He choked out.

"Can you sing me a song?" He opened his mouth to tell her he had to find her a potion first, but was cut off. "Wil, we both know I'm gonna die, one more time, please?" He grabbed the hand that was holding his face and nodded as he choked back his cries. He grabbed his guitar and maneuvered them over to a tree trunk, the action making the arrow wound in his arm twinge.

He began to strum the begining chords of a song he'd been working on that Niki enjoyed. The song seemed odly fitting for the occasion. Niki leaned against him as he started to sing, tears were trailing down both of their faces, knowing they broke the promise to stay together.

"First and foremost, Oh, let it be said, my dear..."

Niki began to cry softly as she gripped his dark brown cloak loosely. He had to pause his singing and strumming as playing would make his newest injury act up every now and then. He sang some of the words off tune, but it didn't matter to him, he wanted Niki's last moments to be as nice as possible, his sister deserved more than be could give her right now.

"... As long as your happy, I don't care." He placed down the guitar and turned to look at her. Niki's head was resting against his shoulder and her hand which was holding on to his cloak hung limply. She wasn't even breathing. That wasn't the worst thing though, the worst thing was her eyes, they were staring up at him blankly, seeing nothing, her warm brown eyes looked almost grey in the lighting of the forest. He began to sob in earnest as he layed her back across his lap to check her pulse. He cried out when he couldn't find one. Wilbur shakily moved his hand to pull her eyelids closed. He brought his hand under her head and hugged her body, sobbing into her hair. He stilled when he heard a twing snap. He shed his cloak an placed it over her body, he startled when he saw one of the bandits break through the bushes.

He snatched their guitar and ran, not looking back. His grip on the instrument tightened when he realized he had never taught her to play like he promised. He chuckled quietly to himself, tears covering his vision, when he realized that most of the paint had been chipped off. How ironic, he mused as he ran almost blindly, that something she had made was gone, just like her. He stumbled over roots and rocks and picked up his pace once he heard footsteps behind him. He and Niki had scouted the whole place out before settling in for a while, so how was it he was tripping over everything? He remembered the tree they scraped their initials in, and that west would lead you to a trading market, and that going straight south you would come across a cliff. His eyes widened when he remembered that, small fact. He skidded to a stop infront of the very cliff he and Niki threw rocks over, trying to see who could throw farther.

He stared blankly, forgetting about his pursuers, until he felt a hand on the small of his shoulders push him fowards. His arms flailed as he fell, making him twist and turn in the air, the added wait of the guitar not helping. He didn't feel a thing once he reached the bottom of the cliff. He opened his eyes to see their guitar laying around a foot from him, completely destroyed. Tears rose to his eyes once more and he struggled to drag himself towards the broken remainder of his home, of Niki. The pain hit him full force when he did so, making a scream, a raw and animalistic sound, tear through his throat.

He struggled to drag himself towards the broken instrument. He had a long, jagged rock running through his leg. His fingers just grazed the splintered wood when he went limp from shock, tears ran down his face as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them he was holding a intact guitar and staring at a broken body.

A Lonely and Broken Prince.  
______________

Phil had no idea how this happened.

It had started like a normal day, he woke up, fed his cats, ate, changed, and headed to work. As he was walking home the normalcy he had been feeling shattered. He was yanked into the open doors of a nearby tall building and brought into a elevator before he could react. The first thing he realized was there was something cold and made of metal pressed against the back of his head. 'A Gun.', His mind supplied. 

"I want you to listen here, and listen good." Phil nodded slowly, his heart beating erratically in his panic. "Call the police and hand me the phone, or the children get it." Phil stiffened at the threat, now that he listened he could hear sniffling coming from behind him. He slowly reached into his pocket and drew out his phone. He dialed the number and handed it to the man, who pushed him back towards the children. He turned around and knealed in front of the three.

"I'm Phil," he whispered, "what's your names?" One of the kids, a little girl with a white and black dress walked forward a little.

"I'm Emily." She murmured, eyes downcast. After her the other two stepped up with their names. The smallest was Emily's brother, Edward. And the oldest was a kid with shockingly pink hair was named Technoblade, or Techno. By the time introductions were finished the elevator door opened up to a roof. The man pointed the gun at them and told them to get on the roof. Phil felt a stab of worry once he realized that there was no barrier between the roof amd certain death.

"The police will be here soon, no funny business." The man with a gun hissed at them, the tone making Edward hide behind Phil even more.

After around 10 minutes of waiting the group heard the man curse loudly. He lifted the phone up to his face. "We're supposed to negotiate you dumbasses! I get money and you get the hostages!" He ground out from grit teath. He clenched the phone between his hands before tossing it off the roof. The armed man began to march over to the group of people. He spead up as the doors bursted open. Phil watched qs the man held his hands out and locked his eyes onto the pink haired child. Phil, being closer to Technoblade than the man, ran up and pushed the child out of the way. As soon as he did that the man reached the spot and shoved him off the roof, staring at him in shock. He grabbed into his hat out of reflex as he fell. 

He stared at the sky as he heard the people underneath scream at the sight of him falling from the building. "I've always wanted to fly." He whispered, though the winds whipping past his face whirled away the sound before he could hear it. It all went black.

When he came too he was floating above his corpse, his hat clenched between his hands. He looked around and noticed police dragging the man with a gun out of the door, followed by another police officer and the three kids. He sunk to the ground and began walking over to hear what was going on, hat still cluched in his hands.

"Its my fault." Phil heard Techno whisper to a police officer. It's Not! He wanted tell the child who barely looked over 10. He decided to do just that, he would watch over him till he died of old age and would make sure he would understand.

A Sad and Hopeful man.  
_____________

Technoblade never dies, until now.

At 21 Techno was the most respected man in the military. He had joined when younger, thinking it would help him atone for being a catalyst of the man's, he thinks his name was Phil, death. He was the strongest physically, the best strategist and fighter too, he was the armys greatest asset.

That all came to a end once he was captured by a cult that believed in the opposing sides ideals. He had woken up tied to a metal table, leather straps wrapped around his ankles, wrists, and neck. His hair wasn't tied either, so his pink locks were slipping off the table as he tried to wiggle his way out. The room was made of dark oak and was lit by redstone torches, the floor had splotches of redstone on it, well, he hoped it was redstone. 

The doors on all 4 sides of the room opened and 2 people walked through all doors but the one in front of him, a singular person walked through that one and up to the table. They all wore deep red cloaks with black designs spread across it. One came up to him and held up his own sword he was using just yesterday to gut his enemies. He began to struggle as the sword was brought closer to his chest. Him, the greatest asset of the army, practically the Queen on the chessboard, about to die. He choked when the sword slipped past his clothes and into his stomach.

He could vaguely hear chanting from around the room. 'Blood for the Blood God.' was all he could here. As be layed there panting on the table, a large and deadly wound in his chest, the man used his sword to cut all the bonds and placed it in his now free hand. He stared at the sword and watched as the crimson liquid dripped off the blade and onto the marble floors. He shakily slid himself off the table and looked up through his hair to see the apparent cult leader standing in front of him with his arms spread, chanting along with the others. 

Techno felt rage rush through him at the sight. This person, who just signed his death warrant, was looking him straight in the face without a weapon or armor. He staggered forward and cut the man's head clean off. The chants grew louder at the action. He wanted them to stop, he felt his adrenaline rise and he looked at the people closest to him. He threw the sword forward and watched detachedly as it skewered two people in one go.

He grabbed the sword and spun around towards the two to his left. He smiled when he realized the chanting had gotten quieter then it was before. He slit their throats in one go, before he staggered over to the last two. He pushed one to the ground and stabbed them between the eyes. He turned to the other and snapped their neck. He ripped his sword out of the temporary weapon stand, and headed for one of the doors. As he walked the adrenaline faded slowly and black spots danced around in his vision. He slid against the wall, he swore he could hear someone talking, they were begging him to keep his eyes open and not to die.

He giggled at the idea that someone would need to beg and plead with not to die. "Technoblade never dies." He muttered deliriously. The pleads broke into sobs as he closed his eyes, he doesn't know why. 

When he opened his eyes he was being cradled by someone. He blinked blankly and looked at them. "Phil?" He slurred. The man carrying him turned his gaze down towards Techno with a Sympathetic look on his face.

"Yes Techno?"

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

A Angry and Tired Soldier.  
______________

Tommy loved his life, until now. 

Tommy adored his parents, they were kind, didn't overreact, they respected his need for privacy, which his friends had told him was rare, and barely raised their voice at him. There was much more, of course, but that waould take at least 30 fucking minutes to get through the list. Tommy had just sneakily made his way downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water, plans on what he could do tommorow for his parents flashed threw his head. 

It was their anniversary tommorow and he wanted to thank them for dealing with his bullshit. As he slowly turned on the water in the sink so it would fall into the cup quietly, he heard a crash come from the living room. He gently put the glass down and crept into the hallway that led him to the living room. Tommy peaked in to see a man rummaging through the room, that wasn't what surprised him, no, it was the bleeding out corpses of his parents on the floor. He gasped, the noise making the man swivel around to face him.

He turned and ran towards the kitchen where the nearest door was. As he passed the counter he swippped his pocket knife off it and grabbed his half filled cup. He quickly spilt the cup and threw it on the ground, causing glass to scatter. He ran threw the door and started heading towards the alleyways nearby that he guessed were good for hiding in. He curled upbehind a trash can and sobbed. He fell asleep there, to imaginary fingers running through his hair. 

When he woke up it was daylight out and his back felt like shit. He paused for a second, wondering why he was here, before he remembered everything. He cried quietly, his father always told him to get the emotions out as soon as possible so he could make more logical decisions. The thought just brought more tears to his eyes. He stood up, using the side of the dumpster for help, and wiped his eyes clean of tears.

He at least felt relieved when he realized he forgot to change into pajamas the night before. He stepped out of the alleyway, picked a direction, and walked. For the next few days he tried to get money or food from begging, it worked, only for a small percentage of the times he's tried, but that was enough to keep him alive. It wouldn't do him any good against a knife though. He had been alone for around 6 days when the alley he was sitting in's entrance was blocked. 

Tommy stared in terror as the man that killed his parents smiled at him, a steak knife in hand. He took his pocket knife out, but knew it would make little difference against the man. The man rushed him and he felt himself freeze up. Before he could react he had a knife buried between his ribs. He fell to the ground as the knife was yanked out. He curled up into a ball as the man left him alone.

His eyesight started to waver as he laid on the concrete. "It's cold." he murmured, even though it was the middle of the summer. He could almost hear a voice responding 'I know.' Tommy felt tears gather in his eyes, ruining his vision further, it was tiring to blink. "I don't want to die alone." He whispered. When did talking get so hard? He imagined the voice he heard before would tell him he wasn't. His eyes closed without his permission.

He woke to see a man crouching over him. Tommy stared at him in shock, it wasn't the fact that the man was smiling at a teenager who looked dead, it was the fact that the guy was transparent. "Welcome to the world of the dead Tommy, I'm Wilbur." The man, Wilbur apparently, spoke softly and with sympathy.

"How do you know my name?" Tommy asked as he tightened his grip on his pocket knife. Wilbur smiled at him, on full of grief and sorrow.

"You remind me of someone I used to know."

A Cold and Hurt Child.  
_________

Tubbo stepped out of his brother's car as he looked at their new house. He hated the fact that he had to move to a new state, he was leaving his friend Purpled behind, sure they promised to stay in touch but it wasn't the same. 

"Tubbo!" He spun around to see Dream walking around the moving van. "Sapnap said that he has a idea for something you could do." Tubbo nodded and went to go find his other brother. None of them were related, but the group of 4 had found one another and decided to stick together. He went off to find Sapnap, who was bringing boxes out of the back of the truck with George.

"Sapnap! Dream said you had something I could do?" His older brother beamed at him and ruffled his hair.

"There's a park nearby, one of the neighbors told me about it. You wanna go?" Tubbo got the directions and headed off. It was a less then two minute walk and there was no other kids playin there, so he could swing in piece. As he got closer he could see a swing moving lazily through the wind. He was wrong, he realized, as when he was less then 6 feet away he could make out a transparent shape of a blond boy with a red and white shirt.

"What the Fuck?" He whispered. The Boy must of heard because he turned around to see Tubbo staring right at him. Screw it, he already dug his grave, may as well lie in it. He smiled and held out his hand. "Hi! I'm Tubbo." The boy stared at him before looking arond the park and back at Tubbo.

"I'm Tommy." He replied, and seemed surprised when they shook hands. "How can you see me?"

"Let me guess, you think your a ghost or something."

"..."

"Holy Fuck."  
___________

After Tommy had sufficiently proved he was a ghost to Tubbo, Tubbo turned to him with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Does this mean you could help me cheat on my tests?" 

Tommy had laughed, a true and bright joyful one, for the first time in over 13 years.

**Author's Note:**

> please stay safe, and comment, am desperate for validation, and i know there is def spelling and grammar mistakes but im tired and i almost lost the whole fic and almost cried, it is 2: 03 am send my sleep schedule help


End file.
